


Talk Dirty to Me

by Domino_2014



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino_2014/pseuds/Domino_2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana is busy grading papers and then, the phone rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty to Me

###  Talk Dirty to Me

 

Alana was at home, sitting on the floor of her living room, a myriad of papers around her in piles. It was exam period and due to bad planning all 7 of the classes she taughtwere in the same week, leaving her with too many to count papers to grade.

 

What made it worse was that she was barely two chapters away from finding out who the killer was in her novel and Hannibal was out of town for a conference. She had just emptied her red pen and was about to get up and get a new one when the phone rang

 

“Hello?”

“Hey babe”

 

Alana's brows shot up to meet her hairline. The only time Hannibal had called her 'babe' before was when he was so drank after Will's arrest that he couldn't remember her name and refused to admit it.

 

“Are you alone?”

 

Alana smiled despite herself.

 

“Yes why?”

“What are you wearing, honey?”

 

His voice was low pitched, sweet, pure seduction helped greatly by his accent, but Alana couldn't help laughing.

 

“One of your shirts and nothing else"

 

She replied equally seductive and snorted.

 

"Boring conference?“

“Very”

 

He agreed with his usual bluntness.

 

"It's boring and slow and if the ridiculous little man that dragged me here tries to sway me to write a book one more time I'll kill him just for fun"

 

Hannibal's voice did nothing to hide his pout. Alana rolled her eyes.

 

"You promised me no killings unless I'm there to _celebrate_ "

 

She reminded him of their agreement. She heard him sigh and then his voice was full of innuendo once again.

 

“You are always with me mentally sweetheart. And you look most delectable in my midnight blue shirt”

 

His voice purred over the phone, and Alana's heart began to beat faster as her breath caught and she resisted the urge to look out the window. She had Hannibal's blue shirt on.

 

It had always been the voice that really hooked her. Not Hannibal's gorgeous dark red eyes that always reminded her of primal beasts, not his little boy smile when he was caught of guard, not the broad sweep of his shoulders, nor even his sensitive mouth. Those are all sexy as hell but it had always been that voice. It’s pure testosterone. She licked her lips and pushed the papers aside.

 

“How would we celebrate if you did kill the stumpy moron honey?”

 

She could almost hear his delighted smirk over the phone.

 

“Do you have any idea what I would do to you if I were there, right now?”

 

Alana closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip, her fluttering close.

 

“No, what?”

“I’d peel that shirt off of you. Slowly, inch by inch. Then I'd slide my hands up your long legs”

 

Alana's breath caught. She could almost feel his warm palms, inching their way up her thighs. Sliding down the length of her desk she laid on the mahogany carpeted floor. Guided by his voice, she touched the buttons on her shirt and undid them, imagining that it’s Hannibal doing this to her.

 

“You look so beautiful with the shirt spread around you"

 

He purred and Alana blushed even though he wasn't there to see her.

 

“Those are very pretty panties”

“Thank you”

 

Alana quipped at his typical complimenting her of something random during lovemaking even while on the phone. Opening the shirt to fit his imagination, she brushed the tips of her fingers over the lacy panties. She was ready to take them down, as soon as that voice ordered her to.

 

For a moment, there was silence on the line, until Alana cocked an eyebrow and asked, her own voice a little hoarse

 

“Well?”

 

A warm chuckle trickled into her ear.

 

“I was just admiring you baby. There is no need to rush, is there?”

“You’re a tease, Lecter”

 

She accused him fondly, thinking that it was a good thing he wasn't there to witness her full body blush.

 

“Ah, but you like being teased. You never get as wet as when I’m taking my sweet time with you.”

 

Hannibal growled back at her making her bite her bottom lip to swallow a groan.

 

“Speaking of teasing, I should do something about those nipples. They’re getting cold, all naked and bare like that. Should I warm them up for you?”

 

“You most definitely should"

 

She played along trying to sound scholarly just to spite him. She ran her fingers over her chest but avoided touching her erect nipples just yet.

 

“I’m rubbing the palms of my hands on your nipples – look how hard they’re getting. You must be excited.”

“It’s hard not to be, when you’re talking to me like this”

 

She answered, voice breaking when she rubbed the palm of her hand across a hard bud. He was right about the teasing, she’s very wet already, and they’ve only just started.

 

“I should pinch each one, just a little, because that will make you squirm. And I love making you squirm”

 

Alana could tell he was getting turned on too, she could hear it in the roughened gravel underlying his voice.

 

She pinches each nipple in turn, tugging just a little on each one just like he would, breathing harder into the phone.

 

“Are you going to use your mouth?”

 

She asked.

 

“Of course!”

 

He sounded indignant.

 

“Do you think I would pass up the chance to taste you? I’ve got your breast in my hand right now, in fact. So I can pull it right up to my mouth, suck hard on you. Make you happy.”

 

While well-endowed, Alana wasn't well-endowed enough to take her nipple into her own mouth and pretend it’s him, so she licked her fingers instead and rubbed them over her nipple instead. She closed her eyes again, imagining it’s her husband.

 

“Can you feel me, baby?”

 

He asked huskily.

 

“Can you feel my tongue curling around your nipple, stroking it?”

 

She certainly could and moaned into the phone, just for him.

 

“I want to lick the base of your throat, just where you like it,”

 

He continued and Alana didn't hold back a smile. Ever since saying 'I do' she had a permanent hickie on the base of her throat, right on the pulse point. Hannibal sported one as well, their daily repeated vows.

 

“God, you’re beautiful.”

“You’re no slouch yourself, doctor,”

 

she said back at him, wishing he were there right now, all warmth, lying across her, pressing her down into the floor. He chuckled warmly.

 

“Thank you baby doll. Now, where was I? Oh yes, you’ve still got those panties on. I’m too hungry to wait, so I'll just shove them out of my way.”

 

Breathe catching; Alana spread her legs wide and reached down, pulling the blue lace aside. Then she waited, to see exactly how he’s going to describe touching her.

 

“God, you’re wet, aren’t you?”

 

He rumbled.

 

“Touch yourself and tell me if you are.”

 

Of course she was. Slick and soaking and wanting him.

 

“God, yes. Hann-“

“Mmmm. I love how sweet you taste. I need to taste you”

 

He growled his voice hoarse like liquid honey and smoke. Alana whimpered into the phone

 

“So, why don’t you, baby?”

 

A dark chuckle in her ear again.

 

“Because it’s still much more fun to tease you. So I’ll just use my fingers on you first. I’m tracing them around the entrance to your body, as slow as I can. I don’t even put my fingers inside you, yet.”

 

Mary groans needing more but followed his words. She'd ride him like a stallion later for refusing her. She ran her fingertips slowly in a circle around the soaking, hot opening.

 

"So pretty and all mine”

 

He purrs silkily, possessively.

 

“I can’t hold back anymore. I’m sliding my fingers up, and now I’m rubbing them gently around your clit.”

 

Alana caressed herself in light circles, gasping at how good it felt. Behind her eyelids, she pictured Hannibal kneeling between her thighs, eyes burning into her face, devouring her every reaction.

 

“You’re so hot, so wet, I love teasing you. I could tease your clit with my fingers all night, watching you squirm, watching you sweat….at least until you begged me to use my tongue on you.”

 

Rubbing herself harder, Alana plead breathlessly into the phone.

 

“Lick me please, honey.”

 

He laughs again, but there’s a strained edge to his voice. She knew his own hand was mimicking hers, stroking himself just like she would.

 

“Mmmm, yesss. I wrap my mouth around your hot little clit, and I suck on it. Rub my tongue all over it. Are you liking this, baby?”

 

Alana spread her legs wider, rubbed herself even harder. A moan escaped her lips and traveled to Hannibal's ears

 

“You know I am,”

 

She gasped

 

“That’s good, because I want you to come all over my face. And my hand. I’m pushing two fingers deep inside you, as I keep suckling your sweet clit”

 

Silently thanking whoever came up with the idea for a Bluetooth, although she doubted phone sex inspired it, Alana used both her hands to mimic her husband's actions. One hand rubbing her clit and push two fingers into herself with the other.

 

“I’m licking you now lashing my tongue on you clit fast as I can. Thrusting my fingers in and out of you.”

 

Hannibal's whispers were grave like and urgent, she could picture his eyes closed set on recreating her body for him. The picture sprang in her mind's eye and her whimpers grew louder. So close to coming, so close.

 

“Please, honey“

"Come for me baby, please”

 

He growled and that voice was all the encouragement Alana needed to find release. She went limp on the floor; eyes still close, gasping for breath.

 

“You’re so sexy. How did I manage to get myself such a hot wife?”

"You put the competition behind bars"

 

She grinned making him laugh loudly.

 

“Can’t wait to get home and fuck you senseless.”

 

Even though she just came hard, practically enough to ruin her paper towers, Alana felt her inner muscles clench up in anticipation of the promise.

 

A knock was heard on his side of the line and there was a rustle as he pulled away from the phone. Alana opened her eyes and propped herself up on an elbow

 

“Hannibal?”

 

A few seconds later, he was back on the line.

 

“I have to go”

 

He explained his voice back to normal. No more bedroom voice, at least for now, though his normal speaking voice is still enough to make her quiver.

 

She wondered if he’s going to have to adjust himself inside his suit pants before opening the door and had to quash a girlish giggle.

 

“I'll see you soon Dr Lecter”

 

He purred into the phone a final time, and it’s laden with unspoken promises.

 

"Have fun with the Stump Dr Lecter"

 

Alana purred back at him before hanging up and falling back languorously, catching her breath. Looking around her, she decided she should finish the papers tonight because the moment Hannibal got home, they wouldn't leave the bedroom for anything.

 

###  The end


End file.
